Mahou shounen Piko-kun!
by Saki123
Summary: Piko Utatane es un chico que quiere vivir con mucho dinero y comodidades, para lograrlo aspira para ser un cantante exitoso, pero la suerte no lo acompaña, nadie lo contrata y todos lo confunden como una chica por su apariencia y voz. Todo cambiará cuando conoce a una hada con amnesia que le concederá poderes y conozca más a sus vecinos. (Piko x Aoki y algunas otras parejas mas)


**Mahou shounen Piko Kun!**

 **Esta es una historia que se centrará en Piko Utatane, un chico que al ser confundido por una chica debido a su apariencia delicada y voz algo aguda, intentará ganarse fama como cantante algo que no le ayuda en su masculinidad a los ojos de otros. Todo cambiara cuando Piko conozca a una pequeña hada que recuerda absolutamente nada de su pasado.**

 **Parejas de vocaloid que no tienen mucha popularidad o simplemente no se te hubieran ocurrido pero en mi opinión estos suenan bien en duetos :D Habrá parejas harem de Piko x3 (Piko x Aoki, Piko x Iroha, Piko x Ring Suzune, Piko x Merli un poco de Piko x Miki y Piko x Len) parejas diferentes como (Akikoroid x Yohioloid, Yuma x Akikoroid, Yohioloid x Merli, Yohioloid x Maika, Len x Luka, Gakupo x Luka, Gakupo x Miku, Miki x Oliver, Gumi x Rin, Maika x Galaco, Ryuto x Tone Rion)**

 **Capitulo cero: Prólogo chico se encuentra con una hada**

Piko POV

Otra vez es viernes, el mejor día de la semana cuando no son vacaciones

Digamos que vivo en una casa propia con internet sólo para mí, las facturas no me duelen pagarlas, tengo todas las consolas de videojuegos y los juegos que quiero. Para comer no me puedo decidir qué comer porque el refrigerador está tan lleno que apenas puedo cerrar las puertas. El baño es lo mejor, en especial la tina llena de burbujas y agua calientita. Con mis amigos organizo fiestas de perdición con juegos de azar y mujerzuelas… bueno olviden lo de juegos de azar.

Hasta que despierto de mis sueños y termino en el metro pensando en las cosas que no tengo. Acabo de salir del trabajo que detesto por mis compañeros, todo sobre mi apariencia. ¿Que si soy feo? Claro que no, más bien no parezco de mi sexo, mi cara es bastante delicada, ambos ojos con un color diferente, cabello negro ligeramente largo y alaciado. Mi cuerpo, pues muchos dicen que soy plana hasta que les doy la mala noticia de que soy un hombre. No me importa a quien le estoy contando esto pero voy a un lugar muy importante, así que ¡necesito concentrarme!

-Mi nombre es Piko Utatane, tengo 20 años y quiero participar para entrar al concurso de la juventud Idol-

-Cantaré esta canción que se llama "cathastrophe no uta"-

-¿No cree que su voz es algo profunda?-

-eh…-

-No disculpe no es lo que buscamos, queremos jovencitas con voces de ardilla, aunque usted es una muchacha bastante linda, no cabe en nuestros estándares, lo sentimos.-

" _Usted es una muchacha bastante linda"_

" _Muchacha"_

" _Linda"…_

…

-Jooooder.-

Y eso pasa siempre. Esta es la última vez que haré casting para hacerme un maldito cantante famoso, no importa lo que intente, no me aceptan en ninguna parte y termino trabajando en una tienda de autoservicio como cajero. Y aunque haya aceptado vivir solo sin la ayuda de mis padres, poco a poco me estoy arrepintiendo de esta dura decisión.

Después de una media hora llegue a mi departamento de los edificios Nekomura. Ahí estaban pasando mi vecina Rin platicando con su mejor amiga Gumi de todo chisme que se les pasara por la cabeza, saludé a Len quien andaba llevando las compras junto a unas revistas que ocultaba con mucha cautela. Viendo a otro lado pude notar a Luka observando desde la ventana de su casa como si fuera una vieja ermitaña.

No le di mucha importancia así que seguí mi camino hacia las escaleras. Abrí la puerta para por fin descansar, y buscar cualquier cosa para comer.

Y así fue la misma rutina, ir a trabajar, aburrirme hasta el cansancio, llegar al apartamento en metro, ver a mis vecinos, ahora no quiero salir a ninguna parte.

Fin del POV

Durante la noche caían delicadas gotas de lluvia que empezaron a tornarse más bruscas y a mayor frecuencia, el viento empujaba las ramas de los árboles, haciendo caer sus hojas. Un pequeño destello color azul flotaba en el cielo, estaba perdida intentando no ser llevada por el viento, todo porque desobedeció las ordenes de cierta autoridad, ahora está en este problema, todo era su culpa y ella estaba consciente de eso.

Ella voló en todas las direcciones intentando buscar un refugio hasta que amanezca, pero la lluvia estaba tan insoportable y no pudo más, la pequeña hada se desmayó por hacer demasiado esfuerzo y cayó entre las ramas de algún árbol, lastimándose las alas y todo el cuerpo. El golpe hizo que sonara un fuerte ruido contra el vidrio del apartamento de Piko.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Un pájaro? - El chico se levantó de su cama, dejando de lado su laptop y se acercó a la ventana de su cuarto.

-¿una muñequita, que brilla? Acaso ¿alguien la lanzo hasta mi ventana?- Comento mientras abrió la ventana para verla mejor, aunque ya dejó de parecer una muñeca, su piel era real y estaba sangrando en varias heridas y rapones que trae alrededor de todo su cuerpo. Y algo especial, unas alas rotas y mojadas.

-Esta es una hada.-Piko la agarró con cuidado intentando no romperle las alas. Esa hada estaba inconsciente y parecía la responsabilidad de Piko curarla. Pero ¿que necesitaba una hada para ser curada? Bueno Piko hizo lo que pudo y utilizó lo que había en su botiquín de medicinas

 **Fin del prólogo**

 **Este es un episodio algo corto porque apenas estoy con esta idea que se me apareció desde hace mucho, así que tuve que escribirlo, espero que le den una oportunidad y en poco tiempo estará el capítulo nuevo de Putin-P series se me han aparecido tareas -_- también pienso actualizar algunas historias que tengo. Prometo que esta historia será bonita y buena :3**

 **Gracias por leer matta-nee n_n**


End file.
